I'm Not Bullet Proof
by scarlet700
Summary: "You are freaking bullet proof." Tenten accuses Neji, but is it true or does the young Hyuga prodigy have a weakness?


_**Author's note: I got this idea while I was knitting and listening to music, so please don't pound me with stones if it's not that good!**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**I'm Not Bullet Proof**_

The weapon mistress let out a heavy sigh as the Hyuga prodigy deflected yet another one of her attacks with ease. No matter how many times she tried to hit him, her weapons would merely hit his: Eight Trigrams Revolving Heaven and it was really starting to tick her off and not to mention that he always had that blank expression on his face like it really wasn't having an effect on him. She knew that there were not many times that the Hyuga did show any emotion, but she was up to her limit with that stoic look. She was used to him having a ghost of a smile on his lips when he was with her and light in his pale eyes, but no such luck.

Tenten let out a loud huff as she let loose another array of weapons with the hopes that it would finally cut through his flesh, but to no avail. She was tired and needed to take a break, but she would never dream of letting Neji know that she was tired in fear that he would think of her as weak. The bun-haired young woman took off toward the tree tops and made her way to a more secluded part of the forest that she knew well. Just as she thought, Neji was following her.

She smiled proudly as she thought about Neji chasing her, if only it were a different situation. She remembered when she had accidently fell on his chest and their lips touched. She had been so afraid of his reaction that had taken off into the forest to get away from his fury. He had chased her and backed her up to a tree. She apologized over and over, but he still wouldn't back down. She then started making up excuses of why it happened and before she knew it his lips were pressed firmly against hers. That had happened a month ago and nothing romantic had ever happened between them since.

Tenten flung some weapons at the pale-eyed young man in hopes to distract him as she jumped back toward the ground. It only worked for a second as he had to dodge them, but he was back on her trail. She stopped in front of the oak tree this kiss had happened under and pulled out her biggest scroll and shot out hundreds of kunai and shuriken. Finally smiling Neji dodge and deflected all of them. The weapon mistress groaned and yelled, "You are so mean!"

Neji raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question at Tenten's sudden outburst as he stopped in his tracks. She threw her scrolls on the ground and stamped on them like a little child. Glaring at the young Hyuga she pointed and accusing finger and while poking him in the chest said, "You won't even let me think that I even have a _**chance **_of beating you and you do it so easily that you don't even change that stupid stoic expression on your face!"

"Tenten, I do not find it easy to evade your attacks, in fact, I barely have enough time to react." Neji said calmly.

"You're lying! You are freaking bullet proof! If I were a thief I wouldn't be able to steal anything from you." Tenten said in pure frustration as she folded her arms across her chest. Neji's face filled with sorrow and pain at her words and looked at a patch of grass far to the right as his Byakugan disappeared. Tenten instantly felt guilty about what she had said and remembered that he had once told her of a blind spot the Byakugan had. She let her arms fall to her side and said, "Oh, I'm sorry Neji, I didn't mean to say that."

"Hm." Came his usually one word reply. The bun-haired girl had learnt to decipher his one word replies and knew that he meant it was fine. She let out a sigh of relief and looked into the eyes she had often gotten lost in, but his face still looked sad. She took a step forward and took his hand while saying, "I mean it Neji, I really am sorry, but you just seem impenetrable."

"I'm not bullet proof, Tenten." Neji said with a slight blush appearing on his cheeks.

"I beg to differ."

"Something has been stolen from me before." The Hyuga prodigy said smirking at his sparring partner while rubbing circles on her hand. Tenten smiled at the small sensation and looked into his eyes with a confused expression, "Who in the world got that right?"

"You." Neji said enjoying himself as Tenten became even more confused.

"No! When did I steal something from you?" the young woman inquired taking a small step back.

"Three years ago." He said not making any sense.(1)

"I don't remember that." Tenten said letting go of his hand. She leaned against a tree trying to figure out what she had stolen from her sparring partner, she intended on returning it at once. She didn't want him to be mad at her. She had loved him for such a long time and he had opened up to her and they had even shared a few personal moments when they were alone. Just as she thought she would explode with curiosity, she found herself unable to speak as Neji had pressed his lips against her own.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her until their chest were right against each other. She felt electricity shoot through her at the touch and smiled at Neji wrapped his arms around her waist bringing them as close as possible. He traced her bottom lip with the tip of his tongue asking for entrance and quickly dominated her when she opened. Tenten moaned into the kiss causing sparks to fly within Neji's body and he started kissing her more fiercely and passionate. Just as the young prodigy was about to take it further he sensed a familiar chakra coming toward them.

Pulling away from the kiss he entered into his battle stance in front of Tenten causing her to take up one of her scrolls ready to attack. Both tried to control their hard breathing as Lee and Guy jumped out of the bushes. Lee smiled brightly and said, "Neji, Tenten we have been looking everywhere for you."

"Here we are." Tenten said as both stood up normally.

"IT SEEMS THAT WE HAVE BEEN WORKING HARD. AS A TREAT WE WILL ONLY RUN 100 LAPS AROUND VILLAGE." Guy said taking the nice Guy pose. Both Neji and Tenten shook their heads at their incredibly un-realistic sensei. Lee got into running position and said, "GUY-SENSEI, WE SHOULD RUN 200 LAPS."

"SPOKEN LIKE A TRUE GENIUS." Guy said in his loud voice.

"GUY-SENSEI." Lee said with tears streaming down his face while a sunset appeared in the background.

"LEE!"

"GUY-SENSEI."

"LEE." Guy said as they ran off into the setting leaving Neji and Tenten in peace. Tenten shook her head and turned toward the pale-eyed young man. Neji looked at Tenten and said, "I'm not bullet proof."

"Only when I'm attacking." Tenten said before giving into the sweet kiss.(2)

(1)Tenten and Neji are 18 here, so she stole his heart when they were 15, which was when they were chunin.

(2)In case you were wondering the 'attacking' meant kissing or touch

_**Author's note: Do you like it, do you hate it? Please review and tell me what you think!**_


End file.
